How to get and keep a girl
by sodapop765
Summary: Peter's got a crush and no ones making it easy on him
1. Sigoury

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"So we should take the third corridor to the-"said James as Lily walked by

"James you're hopeless." Said Remus

"Get it through your head: she doesn't like you." Said Sirius loudly and clearly "Am I right peter? Peter? Hello?"

Peter was looking at a brown haired girl and she was looking at him and giggling as her friend dragged her away.

"You like her, don't you?" said James as he put an arm around Peter

"Peter I am hurt!" said Sirius in mock hurt "You would keep something like this away from us. Your dearest and only friends. I for one am shocked."

"Oh come off it Sirius! He's obviously embarrassed." Said Remus being the voice of reason

"Well I wasn't before this!" Moaned Peter blushing like a tomato

"So lover boy, what's her name?" said Sirius

"Sigoury." Said Peter quietly

"The one with the extra toe!?!" said James as the librarian told him to quiet down

"Yes." Said Peter as he attempted to hide his face in his hands

"Peter and Sigoury sittin' in a tree." Said Sirius childishly

Peter ran off quickly

"See what you did!" said Remus who was chasing after him "Peter wait up!"

"Yeah, that was harsh." Said James getting up to leave

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigoury would you accompany me too-No to formal. Sigoury Blott would you courgely accompany me too- No way to formal! Hey baby- No that's even worse" said Peter who had forgiven Sirius for his comments and was practicing asking Sigoury out

"Try hey what's up wanna come to Hogsmede with me." Said James

"Hey wanna come to Hogsmede with me. Yeah that might work."

"I know it will. Now c'mon." said James patting him on the back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigoury Blott once again spent her Hogsmede trip in the library studying. She was a bit of a bookworm and really saw no point in going somewhere if she could be studying. She suddenly heard muttering and caught her name. She turned around and there was Peter repeating the same sentence over and over. Peter. Something about him was just irresistible to her.

"SigOUYy!" said Peter his voice breaking in the middle

"Oh hey Peter." Said Sigoury twisting her brown hair around her finger and quickly catching herself

"I was just wondering…will you go to Hogsmede with me!" said Peter quickly

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" said Sigoury. She really didn't

"Will you go to Hogsmede with me?" said Peter slowly

"Sure." Said Sigoury

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not continuing 'till I get at least one review


	2. Hogsmede and beyond

Discliamer: see chapter 1. Your reviews have been read and here's the next chapter. I only have Microsoft word on the weekends

"So SigouRY." Said Peter his voice cracking at the end "What do you like to do?"

"I like to read and Divinitation."

"I like Exploding Snap and chocolate."

"Nice."

"Peter!" called out Sirius "Is that the one that you spent twenty minutes in front of the mirror trying to ask out?"

Sioury giggled

"Shutup." Said Peter through gritted teeth

"Hey is that Sigoury!?" said James as he came out of Zonko's Joke shop

"H-H-Hello." Said Sigoury shyly. She always had a thing for James Poteer but not as bad as she had it for Peter

Peter was thouroly annoyed. This was his date

"C'mon Sigoury, let's go to Honeyduke's."

"Bye, it was nice meeting you!"

HONEYDUKE'S---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm. Peter this is great." Said Sigoury as she licked her lollypop

"Yeah it is." Said Peter who was looking at her dreamily

"Drool clean up on isle seven." Said Sirius just out of Peter's earshot

"Be nice it's good that they're a couple." Said Lily Evans

"Speaking of couples-" started James

"Now you listen James Potter you are a –"

"We're leaving." Said Remus just in time. He really wasn't in the mood to break up another fight with the full moon approaching and all

GRYIFFINDOR COMMON ROOM----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had a Great time Peter." Said Sigoury getting a little too close for comfort

"YeAH WeLL UH-"

"Is there some special way you wanna say goodbye?" said Sigoury getting even closer

"**The heck with it!" **thought Peter as he kissed her right on the mouth

Unknown to the both of them three boys and one girl were watching…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well like it? Hate it? What?


	3. Arguments over breakfast

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Lily Evans giggled quietly. Half at what just happened and half at the expressions of the boys across the room from her.

Remus had on a smile that said 'I knew he could do it

James looked like he was about to faint from shock.

Sirius' jaw was almost to the floor.

"Oh Peter that was great." Said Sigoury blushing like a tomato

"Yeah." Said Peter absently as he turned to the steps of the boys corridor "You me see bye bye."

"Yeah." Giggled Sigoury "Something like that.

James, Sirius, and Remus ran up the stairs. James jumped into his bed fully dresses shoes and all. Remus took off his shoes and pants. Sirius without thinking stripped down completely naked earning him strange looks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast Sigoury sat next to Peter and Peter across from his friends but they could still tell that he was holding Sigoury's hand. When he went in to kiss her that was the last straw.

"Oh God Peter! We're trying to eat here!" said Sirius while shielding his eyes

"Your one to talk, walking around the boys dormitory naked. My eyes still burn. They may never stop." Said Peter earning him a giggle from Sigoury

"Yeah, never sleep nude again!" said Remus

"Your just jealous because I'm bigger than you!" said Sirius

"For the love of-guys I'm eating here. No one cares about the size of Sirius'-" started James before he noticed that Lily Evans was behind him

"How do you even know how big Sirius is. Wait, do I want to know?" said Lily looking disgusted

"Peter can we uh move? Maybe to your bed perhaps?" said Sigoury getting closer to him

"

"Sure." Said Peter his voice cracking in the middle

"Oh Peter, your voice is like a cracking symphony!" said Sigoury as they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's start where we left off last night." Said Sigoury as she sat down next to Peter on his bed.

"aRE YoU sUre ABOUt tHiS?" Said Peter with his voice cracking at every word

"Shh." Said Sigoury as she kissed him deeply

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bigger than both of you so shut up!" yelled James earning him some weird looks

"You are not, I'm nine and a half inches!" yelled Sirius

"I'd rather not say." Said Remus baring his face in his hands

"You are both disgusting!" moaned Lily

"Yeah well how big are you Peter!?! Peter?" said James

"He probably went to throw up." Said Remus

"He's snogging her! I just know it!" said Sirius as many of the people around him left

"Was it something I said?" wondered Sirius outloud


	4. Sirius walks in

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Sigoury lead Peter up to the boys dormitory and pushed him on top of her. In seconds they were in full makeout mode. Unknown to them Sirius Black had crept up to the boys common room to confirm his suspisions. And boy were they confirmed. He saw a topless Sigoury kissing Peter. Now most people would have just ran but Sirius was stupid enough to scream and then leave the door wide open and ran to find his friends.

"What the bloody hell!" yelled Peter as Sigoury rushed to cover herself with the blanket

"Oh my god Oh my god."muttered Sigoury as she looked around for her shirt

"Damh you Sirius." Muttered Peter angrily

"What'll everyone say!?! My reputation is in the toilet! Wait I don't even have a reputation. I will now." Said Sigoury in a worried tone as she bit her nails

"Maybe he won't blab to everyone." Said Peter more to himself than her. His parents would be so happy to hear he had a girlfriend and that they didn't have to resort to arranging a marriage. "Who am I kidding, by this time tomorrow everyone will know that you have a star shaped birthmark on your left boob."

Sigoury starts sobbing.

"It's not so bad." Said Peter once again more to himself than to her

"My parents will be so happy but know everyone will think I'm a slut!"

"You could become my girlfriend?" said Peter eagerly awaiting her anser and brasing himself for rejection

"Girlfriend?" sniffled Sigoury

"I know it was a stupid idea." Said Peter turning away

"No! I mean yes! I mean I accept." Said Sigoury stumpling over her words. Peter didn't say anything he just kissed her

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I'm telling you they were in full snog mode!" said Sirius loudly in the library earning him a look from the librarian

"Yes and I'll stick around the common room for the full moon." Said Remus sarcastically

"Wouldn't that be kind of dangerous?" said Sirius completely missing the sarcasm

"Peter can do the wild thing with who ever he wants to." Said James trying in vain to finish his essay

"SINCE WHEN IS PETER GETTING TO SECOND BASE WITH SIGOURY IN THE BOYS DORMITORY CONSIDERED DOING IT! I'VE DONE IT WITH ENOUGH GIRLS TO KNOW! LIKE ALIC EAND ADORA AND PERSPHONE AND ANNABELLA AND CORSETTA AND-" yelled Sirius until Remus hit him in the head with a heavy book. Everyone was looking at him mouth agape. Even the librairian was starring and the girls named were blushing like radishes

"SIGOURY HAS A STAR SHAPED BIRTHMARK ON HER LEFT BOOB!" yelled Sirius as he ran out of the library


	5. Sirius Blabs it all

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 they're fifth years

Sigoury Blott walked to her transfiguration class while trying her best to avoid the stares and wispers. She made a mental note to curse Sirius Black in the common room that night. She hurried to transfiguration and almost knocked into Lily Evans. She was nice for a muggle born and she was fine with her as long as she didn't try to steal Peter from her. Speaking of Peter she really didn't think that he wanted an illegitamet child so she was going to go see Madam Pompfrey after class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter skipped transfiguration with his friends and sat down by the lake. He had his potions essay in front of him but wasn't writing anything. He was thinking of the little romp he and Sigoury had on his bed. He really hopped that he didn't get her preagnant of infected or anything. But if he did…

"Hey Sirius, what do you think of the name Belinda for a girl." Said Peter

"I've always been partial to Dimitrix my self. Hey! Did you get a girl pregnant!?!" said Sirius Black

"You got Lily pregnant!?! Peter how could you!" yelled James as he stopped playing with the snitch and started to strangle Peter

"James! Don't make me bite you!" yelled Remus as he attempted to pull James away from Peter

"He had wild and passionette sex with Lily!" yelled James as he strangled Peter

"James Potter how dare you!" yelled Lily as she slapped him hard enough to make him let go of Peter

"How dare you do it with Peter ! And why aren't you in class?" said James as Remus and Sirius held him back and took his wand

"That's none of your business and how dare you!" yelled Lily as by now a crowd a crowd had formed

"Yeah James he didn't do it with Lily he did it with Sigoury!" yelled Sirius as Peter ran away

"Oh sorry Lils. Sorry Peter. Peter?" said James shamefully

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigoury hated transfiguration like she hated brussle sprouts. With a vengeance. She had an emabarrasing talk with Madam Pompfrey and was given a book on contraceptive spells. She wanted nothing more than to be in her boyfriends arms. Boyfriend. Merlins pants she loved that word like she loved Divinitation. A lot.

"Sigoury I'm sorry it slipped and then Sirius-" said an out-of-breath Peter

"Peter calm down and start from the beginning." Said Sigoury as Peter told her what happened

"Belinda is a terrible name Peter. Try something nice. Like lotus." Said Siqoury

"So you aren't mad?"

"Nope and I can think of a few ways that you can make this whole thing up to me." Said Sigoury slyly

"OkAY." Said Peter his voice cracking in the middle


	6. The betrayal

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

Peter and Sigoury's relationship had been like something out of a fairytale but then again all good things had to come to an end eventually, right? Peter had become more and more in love with Sigoury and she was becoming bored with him and she hated herself for it. She hated herself even more for being atracted to his one of his best friends: Sirius Black. Peter had been attractive to her at one point but she had been a mousy girl who pushed the realationship too fast. She was a young woman now and she was setting her sights higher. Peter had no idea that Sigourey thought these thoughts and he thought that she was just as happy with him as he was with her. He felt as though he had found his soul mate, his missing piece. We had always thought that the other Marauder's were his missing pieces but now he was begining to grow up and stop his silly hero worship. He was currently sitting in his bedroom in his room at home. He had been called home because his mother missed him. She was known to be a tad overbearing at times. Sigoury was left all to herself in the common room sitting across from Sirius and James. They were drinking some real beer, not butter beer even though it was in butter beer bottles.

"Hey, you want some?" asked Sirius as he held one out to her.

"Umm...OK." said Sigoury as she took it and sipped it slowly. She didn't want to be thought of as a child. She began to take bigger and bigger gulps until she couldn't see straight.

"You're really attractive! Seriously!"

"Seriously! Sirius! You're seriously Sirius!"

"And you're Peter's girlfriend! Why are you his girlfriend anyway? He's npthinng special. Not like me anyway!"

"Yeah, you-you're a fucking sex god aren't you!"

"Yeah he is! And I'm a golden snitch god!" said James as he fell over a chair and fell asleep. It was the first time he had ever drank something so strong.

"Really though, why?"

"I don't liek him all taht much anymore."

"Then who do you like?"

"You." and with that they kissed until they got further and further on the commonroom floor. That was the scene Mooney doscovered when he woke up that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
See that nifty little review button? Please use it!


	7. Peter finds out about the betrayal

Disclaimer: I made myself perfectly clear in the first chapter.

They were in agreement that Peter could not know about what had transpired between Sigoury and Sirius. Everyone single marauder was in on that and that made the secret even harder to keep. Peter had his suspicions that Sigoury had cheated on him. She was becoming distant to him and they hadn't made love after that night. Peter didn't confront her about that because he was afraid that if it wasn't true he'd ruin their relationship with his suspicions. A few weeks after it all happened Sigoury got back to her old self and he was grateful for that. He assumed that it was just some weird girl thing that he didn't even want to know about. He was contented to his and Sigoury's relationship at that point but it was one moment that would change not only his relationship with his friends and girlfriend but also the course of his life.

"I can't believe that we haven't told Wormtail. I never thought that I could keep something like that from him." said Remus. Peter had just been going into the bedroom to change his robes because his latest trip to the kitchen had left him covered in flour. He really had to learn to listen to the houseelves when they told him that walking backwards was a bad idea.

"Let's keep it that way, Mooney. I can think of a million good reason's not to tell him and not a single one that's good about telling him." said James. Peter was growing curious about what was going on so he pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't think of anything that his friends were keeping from him.

"How about because we're his friends?" said Sirius. That earned him many groans and a fair bit of muttering that Peter couldn't quite make out. He quickly became Wormtail and suck into the room unnoticed.

"C'mon Padfoot, you're the cause of all this." said Remus rolling his eyes. He was getting tired of Sirius' lack of giult over the whole thing.

"Hey, it takes two to tango!" said Sirius confusing Peter even more. He was very confused but he had a feeling that it had to do with a girl and sex. Well, everything about Sirius had to do with girls and sex.

"Well, you two didn't do much tangoing or sleeping either if you catch my drift." laughed James

"Well, it's not my fault I slept with her!" said Sirius. Peter felt himself faint as he said that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See that nifty little review button down there? Please for the love of god use it!"


	8. End

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Peter, Peter speak to me! Wormtail!" said Sirius as he tried to wake Peter up. He was afraid that he had killed his best friend. He had heard of people dying of shock before and feared that it had happened to Peter.

"I'll kill you!" said Peter as he came to. He lunged for Sirius' neck as they wrangled around on the floor. That was how Sigourney found them. She felt terrible about everything and wanted to make things OK between not just her and peter but all of the Marauders.

"No, stop! Don't fight over me! I'm not worth it!" said Sigourney as she tried to physically pry them apart.

"We're not fighting over you we're just fighting!" said Sirius

"I'm fighting over her because she's worth it!"

"No I'm not! Please stop all of this senseless violence!" pleaded Sigourney as James and Remus came to see what all the fuss was about. They were surprised to see them physically fighting when they were trained in the use of magic.

"Yeah, use your wands!" said James. Sirius was pinning Peter down when he said this. They both looked at him and then at each other before breaking apart.

"That's…wrong James. Very wrong." Said Sirius. Everyone nodded in agreement and then made some distance.

"I meant use magic. You people have filthy minds!"

"Oh! Back to fighting." Said Peter as he hexed Sirius. This put Sigourney over the edge and she ran away.

A few weeks later…

"I can't believe she transferred." Said Peter sadly as he ate breakfast with the rest of the Marauders

"Good riddance." Said Remus who was happy things got back to normal.

"Yeah, she only made us fight." Added Sirius

"Let's never let a girl come between us again." Said James absently as Lily walked by

"Agreed!" said everyone as they pretended that everything was normal but Peter now felt a distance between him and his friends.

"I will never forget this." Muttered Peter angrily

The End


End file.
